


Hold On To Me As We Go

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Like one scene of homophobia, M/M, Puppies, Romance, but it's nothing more than a look, cute fluff, resturaunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Simon’s been having an awful week. One night, Bram has had enough, and Simon has no idea what is happening.In other words, one of the fluffiest things I have ever written.[This was entirely typed the day before it was posted but I have no idea how to change that date after hitting post already so sorry...)
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Hold On To Me As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing _Tomodachi Life_ and I saw the Mii based off my old Bible teacher get married to his girlfriend (very cute couple; I only wish his girlfriend existed in real life), and I came up with this idea and nearly cried. The title comes from the song “Home”, even though I didn’t actually listen to the original while I was typing this. Simon looks like he does in the movies in this.__  
Anyways, this was off a whim, and this was meant to be really cute. Takes place sometime after they graduate college, Simon is a history teacher and Bram is a film teacher. I might continue with their antics in another story if I get really bored, I might not, let me know what y’all think in the comments!  
Anyways, let us begin!

The weather could not have matched his mood more.

It was a rainy late November day, and the trees were red and gold and dripping with tears. Droplets pattered gently on the sidewalk, running rivulets in the cracks of the pavement and swirling dead leaves through the gutters. As he hauled himself from his car and made his way up the steps, dragging the rolling backpack he had been using for a briefcase ever since Monday, when the handle of his last one snapped right off, behind him. Taking a long breath, he glanced up at the sky as he stood at the steps, eyes closed.

Wet kisses of rain dripped down on his nose and face, and for a second he wished he could simply float away. When he opened his eyes, the stormy grey clouds stared silently back at him. _Wish my students could be this quiet. _He mused, hearing the distant rumble of thunder, and another car drove slowly by in the streets.

Fumbling for his keys, he unlocked the door and pulled his stuff in behind him, scuffing his feet on the doormat with no real effort. It didn’t really matter, anyways—he was just going to get water all over the floor from his backpack. Stupid thing, but at least it kept his students’ papers dry.

Which reminded him—he had two hundred papers to grade.

Slumping down on his couch, the backpack sitting next to him, he stared at the TV for a long time, debating whether or not he should turn it on. From the hallway came a happy, fluffy and soaking wet husky puppy. The little dog jumped up next to him, planted her paws on his shoulders, and started aggressively licking his face. “Oof, okay, okay, I’m giving you love.” Rubbing her ears, he scooped her up and walked into the hall, glancing around. “Bram? You here?”

The warm, smiling face of his boyfriend appeared from the bathroom. “Hey, Si. Sorry, wanted to, ah, stop by for the evening. Thought I’d surprise you. Go get ready, I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Bram, I have papers to grade!” Bram came over and gently kissed his forehead, taking the puppy from him. “Bram! She wants my love!” In spite of this, the puppy began furiously licking Bram’s cheek, and Simon glared at her. “Traitor.”

“Aw, give Shasta a break. She’s only a baby.” Bram pointed out, snuggling her close and sniffing her. “A stinky baby. Come on, girlie, back to your bath. When I’m done, I’ll change. Now go.” Simon shot him a look. “Go!”

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Simon snapped, walking into his bedroom. For a one-bedroom, one-bath apartment, it was pretty good. The price wasn’t bad, either, although he had a feeling his mom had used some of her psychology to get the landlord to, ah…make some exceptions for her son.

~~~

After half an hour, he emerged from his bedroom to find Bram had already changed. He was standing in the kitchen, Shasta on a leash at his knee. A leather bomber jacket adorned his shoulders, lying over a black-and-white striped crew-neck shirt and paired with dark boot-cut jeans. The shoes were just blue-and-white tennis shoes, thankfully the ones that Shasta had yet to chew the toes off of. “Wow, fancy.” Simon remarked dryly, and Bram met his gaze.

He was wearing a dark purple shirt himself, under a grey-fabric-and-blue-denim jacket, and paired with his usual shoes and khaki pants. Winking at him, Bram commented, “You look handsome, too, love.”

At the compliment, Simon’s cheeks heated up, and he grabbed Bram’s arm. “Well, where are we going? Like I said, I have papers to grade.”

“You have all weekend to do that. Besides,” Pulling him close, Bram kissed him, smiling the whole time, until Simon relaxed into him. When he stepped back, he continued, “You know I can help you.”

Laughing, Simon unlocked the door, and Shasta trotted ahead of the two as they walked out to Bram’s car. “Yeah, _sure,_ the _film teacher _is going to help his _history teacher _boyfriend _grade_. Not a chance.”

“Hey, I can be useful! Just grade two and we can use those as a rubric!”

Bram opened the passenger door for Simon, who got in and then pulled Shasta inside. As they drove on, Taylor Swift playing on the radio, the rain cleared up a little. At the horizon, golden beams of sunlight shone through the silver clouds to dance off the puddles in the road in a brilliant display of the city’s beauty. A soft breeze blew through the trees, casting golden and brown and orange leaves into a secret, dancing embrace with the sky.

~~~

Eventually, they pulled to a stop outside a restaurant, and Shasta bounced alongside them as they walked inside. The hostess glanced down at her for a moment, then saw the vest she was wearing and nodded. “Hi. Reservation for Greenfield-Spier?” Bram asked, and a wait staff arrived, leading them deeper into the restaurant. Glancing around, Simon noticed an older couple smile at them. Nearby, however, a lady with bleached blonde hair in a bob glared venomously at them.

Ducking behind Bram, Simon felt him take his hand, and Shasta pressed closer to Simon’s leg in an effort to comfort him. They were guided up a few levels to a table, and all of a sudden he felt like a duck in a field of swans. “You know, I feel like we’re a little underdressed.” He whispered to Bram as they were seated. The waiter handed them both menus, and he glanced over.

“I’ll pay.” When he met Bram’s gaze, surprised, the young man just returned it with a wider smile. The waiter smiled, said he’d be back in a bit, and left.

When they finally got their food (and some water for Shasta, who seemed perfectly content to lay at Simon’s feet, much to the chagrin of several nearby children), Bram cleared his throat and indicating the fog-wreathed night city. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Simon followed his gaze and smiled himself. “Yeah, I guess.” Clearing his throat, he chased a peach around his plate nervously with his fork. “Why the sudden dinner date? Don’t you normally like to plan things?”

Shrugging, Bram followed something through the streets with his eyes. “Oh, I _did _plan this. I just didn’t tell you.” Pausing, his eyes met Simon’s in the corner of his eye and he smiled rakishly. “Besides, sometimes I like seeming a little…spontaneous. And we needed to, ah, talk about something anyways.”

A sudden pulse of fear wrapped around Simon’s heart, and he froze. “Oh, really?”

Before Bram could continue, the waiter came back and refilled their waters. “Thank you.” The waiter smiled and walked off, and Bram cleared his throat. “It’s not a bad thing, I swear.”

“Oh. Really?” Finding his appetite had suddenly abandoned him, Simon set his fork down and took a few nervous sips from his water. “What is it?”

“Alright.” Taking a deep breath, Bram closed his eyes like he was trying to remember something. “Okay…Simon, ever since you and I started emailing, I knew there was something special about it. Maybe it was because we were two of the few gay guys at Creekwood, and somehow we had managed to find each other, or maybe it was because we just…had a spark. And…that spark got bigger every single day I spent with you. Seeing you laugh and smile and even cry—and man, I love your smile. And I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about something. I love the way they burn amber when the sun hits them just the right way, the way they look like burnished gold and mahogany wood, with little stripes of copper and orange. It’s just beautiful. And I know this is cheesy and everything, and I know you don’t like it when stuff focuses on you, but for once I actually wanted to take you out on a night that you’d like. And, well…” Shrugging, Bram glanced at the floor almost like he was too shy to bring something really, really important up. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and reached for something in his pocket. Simon’s heart started pounding in his chest, and everything seemed to narrow down.

“Bram?” He couldn’t keep the hopeful tone from leeching into his voice, and the smile that started splitting his lips wouldn’t be held back no matter how hard he tried. Bram, meanwhile, got down on one knee and smiled on him just as hopefully, and for a few seconds Simon couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Jacques, tu seras le reste de mon arc-en-ciel?”

For a few seconds, the room spun around him, and all Simon could do was hold a hand to his mouth, shocked. “I—I-“ _Simon, you _idiot_, say _something. “I mean—yes, of course!”

Without even thinking, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Bram’s neck, hugging him tightly. Bram hugged him back, and dimly he heard people clapping. Shasta started trotting around them, nuzzling into the hug and licking both their faces.

Despite being the centre of attention, Simon found he didn’t care.

~~~

When they finally got home, Bram jokingly carried Simon and Shasta over the threshold, grinning at him the whole time. Walking him over to the couch, he set him down and let out a long sigh. “I need to go call my parents.” He mused, and Simon grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him into a long kiss. Bram let out a yelp, bracing himself against the couch, before sinking into it.

It was a few minutes at least before they broke it off, mostly because Shasta started barking at Bram. Ducking his head, face flushed, Simon mumbled, “I better get to those papers.”

Kissing him again, Bram straightened up and stretched. “I’ll be out in a second. Maybe I should sleep over tonight.” He sent a rakish grin Simon’s way as he walked into the hallway, adding, “We could have a lot of fun!”

As he vanished, Simon called, laughing, “You better be talking about a pillow fort, my love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note—Shasta is meant to be a service animal as a result of anxiety one (or both) of the boys has developed. If I continue this I’ll go into the background of everything. So, yeah…I am also now aware Bram’s surname is ‘Greenfeld’ and not ‘Greenfield’, so apparently the past two years of my life I have believed a grave lie about my boys. Whoops.  
Yes, I used Google Translate for the French in this. It’s supposed to say ‘[Simon], will you be the rest of my rainbow?” because, you know, Bram’s nickname was Blue and everything…it’s horrible, I know, and I’m sorry.  
You know there has to be a sequel to this. If it’s not written, I’m going to draw it if it takes me three weeks (which it probably won’t).  
Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
